Pup pup puppies 2
Future generation: ChaseXSkye Chase and Skye's two pups, Lani; meaning "Sky" or "Heaven" in Hawaiian'';'' and Ace; named a bit after a famous police dog, and Skye's favorite pilot, Ace Soarinston. Ace was first, and Lani followed about 15 minutes afterwards. Ace wants to be a medicine/nurse pup one day, and while Lani is just living for the moment, she later declares that she wants to be a high-flying aviation pup just like Skye. Ace tends to spend most of his time with Winter; due to his huge crush on her; playing Pup Pup Boogie with her and watching their Aunts and Uncles and parents work and save Adventure Bay. Lani likes to run around with Aurora and explore, often getting into trouble like getting stuck in places or getting sprayed by skunks. Lani starts to crush on another one of Zuma and Princess' sons, Dylan . She finds his freckles and kind personality super cute and she is head over tail for him. Ace notices CJ 's attempts to pull him away from Winter, but he pays no heed to it, brushing her off and her snobbiness towards Winter. Appearances Lani: like a darker version of her mother with a short fuzzy tail. She's got dark orange ears and a tan-orange muzzle and chest and forepaws. she has a mix of her father and mother's eyes, her left eye light pink and her right eye orange-brown. Given a light orange-pink collar by Ryder as a birthday gift. Ace: A light brown male pup with creamy chest and right forepaw. his left forepaw is brown along with his tail tip, left ear, and eye spots over both eyes. he also sports a white diamond on his upper chest. he has pink eyes like his mother, only slightly darker. Given a dark red-maroon collar by Ryder as a birthday gift. Personalities Lani: Very outgoing and adventurous, always finding something new to stick her nose into. She's very kind, but is kind of fiery and stubborn when it comes to someone disagreeing with her. She's more of a fireball than her brother, and her partner-in-crime is usually always Aurora or Dylan. She'll pick a fight if she has to- and doesn't back down too easily. Ace: More logical and calm, he is very sweet and talkative, always eager to help out a friend in need. Ace tends to be scared of conflict, and would like to avoid scuffles and fights whenever possible, sometimes a bit of a coward when it comes to things like that if they are directed straight at him. Though in times of real danger, if his family or friends are in trouble, he'll tell himself to suck it up and push through. Voice Actors: Ace: Young: Ryan O'Donohue- young Kovu in Lion King 2 Teenager: Jason Marsden- Teen Kovu in Lion King 2 Lani: Young: Michelle Horn- voice of young Kiara in Lion King 2 Teenager: Megan Fahlenbock- voice of Gwen in TDI(also Jen Masterson in 6teen- but both chars sound exactly alike :3) Trivia Fears: Lani: despite her love for exploring, Lani is actually afraid of Pirates and hooks(hook hands and all that), and bats- due to an event of exploring a cave and getting spooked by a swarm of bats that started to fly out.. she also hates seagulls, she's not afraid of them, she just doesn't like them and will chase them. Ace: Like mentioned earlier, Ace hates conflict and is scared of fighting. He's also scared of octopuses(octopi?),stingrays, and jellyfish. He's also slightly scared of CJ. Like father like son: Ace shares his dad's feelings on talking to girls they like- hiding it and trying not to let anyone know, but it's pretty obvious to the other pups. But once he lets Winter know how he feels, he lets it show, and becomes fairly protective over her, though he still hates conflicts. He tries to settle things through words. Mentors: Lani: Lani feels extremely comfortable in the air with her mom, with Skye teaching her the ropes, she feels like a bird. Even though Skye can get a bit tough on her at times, she's loving every second of it. Ace: though he's learning mostly under Rosie, he learns a bit from Marshall as well. He's a little cautious about learning about shots, but he likes being able to help his friends and family if they need to be patched up Random: * Even though Ace is older, Lani acts more like the older sibling. She also likes to tease him sometimes- but it's all playful. *Mentioned in Pups and the Broken Toy, Ace has a stuffed bear named "Patchy" that tends to get ripped up every so often and is pretty much sewn together in several places by Skye. *Though Lani tries to hide him, her favorite stuffed animal is a purple elephant she named "Eggplant" or she affectionately refers to as "Eggy"- and she normally can't go to sleep without him * due to their mixed genes- When they're teens, Lani actually becomes taller than her mom, thanks to Chase's height, though Ace still towers over her, getting mostly German Shepherd genes in him. * Lani has what's known as Heterochromia- which is what gives her the two different colored eyes * allergic to peanuts- Lani can't have any peanut-butter flavored treats or she'll swell up. * Lani and Ace really want a pet platypus and get excited seeing them in the zoo * Ace gets sneezing fits sometimes like Chase, but he isn't allergic to anything. He has a very sensitive nose and will tend to sneeze 4-8 times in a row. Stories they appear in Stories by me *Pups and the Kidnap Caper *Pups make a Special Delivery *Chase the Cupid *Pups and the Broken Toy *Pups and the green-eyed monster *Pups go to the Pound Song articles: Creepypastas (not part of canon storyline): *Waves of Guilt Stories by others *Popular Song (Chase and Skye) (Ace only) *The Party *The Special Delivery *Pups And The TV Interview *Pups Save Kiara *Toughen Up, Puppies! *Toughen Up, Puppies! (1) *Toughen Up, Puppies! (2) *Toughen Up, Puppies! (3) *Toughen Up, Puppies! (4) *Toughen Up, Puppies! (5) *Toughen Up, Puppies! (6) *Chase and Skye *Chase and Skye 2 (Ace only) *Blizzard's Soul Mate *Pups To The Rescue (Ace only) *Pups To The Rescue (part 2) (Ace only) *Future gen story 1:Meet Marie's troops! *Paw Patrol:Puppy Life 3 (mentioned) *Pups Save The Dog Show (part 2) *Pups And The New Snow Pup (part 2) *Pups Go to Pup-School *Pup Pup Boogie Nights *Pup Pup Boogie Nights (part 2) *Pups go to the Fair (Ace only) *Pups and the New Student *Pups And The Time Warp *Pups And The Time Warp (part 2) *Pups And The Time Warp (part 3) *Pups And The Time Warp (part 4) *Pups and the flu *Pups Hunt down a Runt! *Pups And The Mine Rescue *Ace's present for Winter *Pups save winter (Ace only) *Pups save winter part 2 (Ace only) *Pups save winter part 3 ( ending ) (Ace only) *Pups Have A Winter Day Collaboration stories: *Like Champ Like Son *Ace meets Bathound *Puppies Get a Job *Pups and the Wedding Bells Gallery Pup pup boogie.png|Do the pup pup boogie! ....or just stare hopelessly at your crush, that works too i guess Pups.png|puppy pairings :3 IMG 4634.png|"not impressed" - Art trade with Purple Paw Prints :) :) like_father__like_son_by_lisadots123-d7vby15.png|Like father like son- gift art by LisaDots123 can_i_get_your_autograph__by_pokemonluvergirl2-d7yigaq.png|Ace meets Ace the Bathound. Original Bathound was a german shepherd, so Gman and i kinda decided to make him one for the story too Halp by pokemonluvergirl2-d7yzqeo.png|Just leave the poor boy alone CJ The next generation by pokemonluvergirl2-d80jsl3.png|The pups as teenagers~ With their badges :3 Winter has two snowflakes, Ace has a Plus with a Bandage, Lani has a sky with two clouds and a sun, Aurora has a buoy and a rope, and Sage has a pine tree~ run_away_by_lisadots123-d80lp3x.png|Picture by LisaDots123 Run away! Ace and her OC Max running away from her other OC, Kitty, and CJ Just chattin by dj doxie-d81d38l.jpg|Art trade for Sonic2125 by Dj-Doxie- Ace, Sage, and Ash just chatting Lani Paw Patrol purple��.jpg|Photo bye @cartoonsaffron This is Lani's profile picture�� Ace and lani by pupmaker11.png|Humanized pups- gift from Pupmaker11 Next generation puppies by dj doxie-d83f2hh.png|next gen puppy headshots by DJ-Doxie Ace's present for Winter 1.png|drawn by pupmaker11 Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Baby puppies Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Future generation Category:Next Generation Category:Females Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Fanon Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character